Tortured Soul Repost
by Kira699
Summary: Sofia has a dark side, will that endanger Sara? Read and find out Mwahahahaha. Twist at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Tortured Soul. Repost

Post dead doll , (Yes I know she left the series, but hey this is fiction right?)

I only own my imagination

Sofia has a dark side, will that endanger Sara? Read and find out Mwahahahaha. Twist at the end.

Well ok just give it a look anyway and I'd appreciate any reviews, mainly because I can't fix my writing problems without feedback. I also suck at summaries. Read and enjoy.

Drama, Mystery, maybe even a little humor later.

Chapter 1

Sofia was feeling very pleased and happy that Sara had survived that hell in the desert, however she wasn't happy that Grissom and Sara had declared their love for each other. She felt betrayed and shattered. She, Sofia, loved Sara. She simply had to so something but what, she didn't want to ruin Sara's life but wasn't her own happiness more important? She went home to think things through and plan.

Thoughts raced through her mind while she was awake, her dreams gave her other ideas, dark and evil ideas, all about how she could make Sara hers. Could she simply tell Sara and have her ditch Grissom? So she made a list of all her ideas.

Kill Grissom, help a grieving Sara.

Kill Grissom, steal Sara's heart.

Kill Grissom, kidnap Sara.

She didn't like any of those options so she crossed them off the list, she didn't want to hurt anyone physically. What other choices were there?

Sara leaves Grissom a goodbye note and resigns, involves kidnapping Sara.

Getting her to write the note would be hard indeed, so nope, cross that one off

'_How the hell am I going to do this_,' she thought.

It always came back to Grissom, and knowing he would search for her for ever.

An accident? Possible but how and what?

'_Hmmm now I know but I need a few things first'_ she thought to herself.

Disguising her tracks as best she could and only paying in cash she went to an old auto wreckers yard, which also sold beat up old working vehicles, and bought two vehicles, both of which she converted to fit her needs. She then rented a disused house up in the woods and renovated part of it, the basement she left almost untouched apart from putting new locks on the doors and sparse furnishings, a cot, a portable toilet and some iron bars set into the stonework. She hung chains from the bars and tested them with all her strength, they held fast.

After all this was done she could put her plan into action and prayed she managed to handle it right, but then if she couldn't have Sara, no one could.

Tracing the route the two of them took from the crime lab to his townhouse wasn't hard and the day before she was ready to act she had parked the second vehicle close to the scene but out of sight. Neither vehicles had plates on so if she was careful they couldn't be traced to her. Being a former CSI paid off well in that regard, she knew what NOT to leave. She did think amazing that no cops saw her lack of plates though.

Grissom was driving that night, it was also raining heavily making progress difficult. He and Sara had been talking about their growing relationship, although he hadn't proposed as yet, he was almost ready to do so.

"At least we got those two cases solved tonight Sara, so we got off a little earlier, want to stop for food?" he asked innocently.

"That would sound really good Gil, if I wasn't so tired, right now my eyelids are demanding an inspection from the inside," she replied, clearly exhausted. Although the case load had been light, one had been a domestic and she refused to stop until it was done, which it now was.

At the last minute she and Grissom both saw the headlights coming for them and had no time to react before the sickening crash. The airbags saved them from any lethal collisions inside the car but Sara's head hit the side window and she lost consciousness. Grissom felt the car wrap around his legs as if possessed of a life force of its own, he was pinned, bleeding from broken glass and both of them were being soaked by the rain. He lost his grip on consciousness.

Please review, even if you hate it. I do promise you a twist at the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK Thanks for the reviews and I do hate to keep people waiting**

Chapter 2

Sofia, who had been the driver, took off her crash helmet very carefully, then removed the fireproof balaclava underneath it, after exiting the car. All of her hair would be contained in that balaclava. Looking around there was no one else in sight so she ran off to get the second vehicle, an ambulance.

She had on a paramedic uniform so with her lights flashing she felt no qualms about 'assisting' at the scene. She ripped open the passenger side door and helped the unconscious Sara onto a gurney and placed her inside the ambulance, bandaged a small cut on the side of her head and climbed into the driver's seat and sped off.

Grissom looked around him when he woke and couldn't find Sara, her door was open but she couldn't have wandered far. Maybe she went to get help. At least he thought that until he saw blood on the window. He got out hi s cell and dialed Jim Brass.

"Jim car accident, on my way home, Sara's gone and I'm pinned in the car and I need help," he said, his voiced filled with pain and anguish.

"Ok Gil, be there in five, I'll bring the team, hang in there," he replied

The team was in the break room when Jim came in. "Grab your stuff, car accident to attend, all of you, Grissom's car, and Sara is gone." The team scrambled.

Sofia had looked back to where Sara was, she was still out cold and safely strapped down, so she continued her drive up to the house. Now she had Sara, and Grissom didn't. They would look everywhere for her, knowing she was injured, they'd check all the hospitals, medical clinics, they would scour the face of the earth to find her but by then Sara must realize that only Sofia loved her.

They pulled up at the house and Sofia wheeled Sara inside and lifted her off the gurney and carried her down to the basement, leaving her lying on the cot, she would use restraints later if required, but she didn't want to. Because Sara had been wearing her seatbelt she wasn't injured apart from the cut on her head, which was easily fixed.

Back at the scene Brass had spoken to several people in the neighbourhood who said they had seen an ambulance leaving the scene with the passenger in it, but with only one paramedic. The team checked the car over for anything incriminating and then went to the other car to try and find evidence, it all came back nothing.

Next they tried every hospital in Vegas, again nothing, not even anyone close to Sara's description. Then they tried all the medical centres within a 10 mile radius and only came up with one person matching Sara's description. Her name was Molly Considine, 32, and she went there because she was pregnant.

The team ran out of leads.

"This is so frustrating, the car was unregistered, the previous owner deceased, car paid for in cash from a wrecking yard, no prints, no hairs, no fibres, nothing. This person either knows us and how good we are, or they are just very neat," said Catherine.

"No one is that neat and doesn't leave a paper trail," replied Nick."There is one thing we can assume though, and I think we must for now until the evidence proves us wrong, this person knows us, hit Grissom's car on purpose to get Sara, and maybe we know them. Another reason this makes sense is because someone knew where they were, the route they took home so that kind of narrows the field."

"Couldn't it be a stalker?" asked Greg.

"No, I seriously doubt that, it doesn't fit any MO of any previous stalkers we've ever heard of and whoever it was didn't want to kill anyone. If it was a stalker they wouldn't have killing Sara," Catherine countered.

"So it had to be someone we know," replied Nick, confirming his prior statement.

"Could be way out there Nick, but I don't see any options right now, run who we usually have on shift with us, then check out who isn't here and why, at least it's a start," said Catherine cautiously, knowing that no one would appreciate this delving into private matters.

Later on the whereabouts of everyone in the lab was confirmed, but Catherine wasn't satisfied and asked Jim Brass to review his staff listing. He came back with one name: Sofia Curtis.

"You can't honestly believe Sofia did this can you Cath?" Jim asked her, with worry drawn all over his face.

"I don't know, but I suggest you find her quickly or she'll be our number one suspect, and although we have no evidence against her, she still needs an alibi," Catherine countered.

Jim put out an APB on Sofia's car and Sofia herself.

**Wondering what comes next? **

**Please review. The more reviews the quicker it's updated**.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK Thanks for the reviews and I do hate to keep people waiting**

**A/N Sofia the bad ass detective, now the bad ass lover?kidnapper? both? Or just misguided, you judge.**

Chapter 3

Sofia was being very careful, she had checked on Sara again, who woke up with a start and felt pain coursing through her skull.

"Sofia, where am I? Where's Griss?"

"All in due time dear, you hit your head pretty badly, Grissom is fine," she lied as she didn't know if he was alive or dead.

"I'm just going to get some food, do you want anything sweetie? How about I bring you back a surprise meal, veggie style?"

Sara knew Sofia was acting strangely, and looking at her surroundings she knew she was in trouble but she also realized that her friend may just have become her enemy, so she was cautious. She studied her surrounds some more and did not like what she saw. A cold concrete floor, chains attached to walls, a cot and a portable toilet. '_What the hell is going on here'_ she thought quietly to herself.

"Food would be nice, and some aspirin please,"

"Ok see you soon, I've left some bottled water there and some energy bars if you are starving and can't wait."

Sofia turned and left, locking the door behind her. Sara heard the door lock and was somewhat scared. Not scared because a lunatic had her, but because a former CSI friend of hers had her. '_Ok now I know_ _I'm locked in and by a so called friend. Maybe she was a lunatic._' Question is why?

**Previously**

Sofia had been clever, she knew that lack of evidence might point to a colleague eventually, that is why she had driven her car into a storm drain, cut her head a little and left blood on the steering wheel. When they found her crashed car they would see from the broken clock on the dash what time she crashed and establish her alibi. She had climbed out and hailed a cab to take her to a grocery store where she bought the energy bars and bottled water. Cleverly she stole a beat up old car and drove it back to where she had planned to keep Sara. Ends all tidied up. Now the CSI's would be looking for an injured Sofia Curtis as well.

**Present**

Sofia had torn off all the ambulance fittings from the old bus, sprayed it with any old paint she had to hand, graffiti style then left to picked up some groceries from an out of town store, then hurried back to her beloved Sara. It did take her a while but the former ambulance no longer was recognizable as one and she now had enough provisions for her larder.

Sara heard the key in the lock and waited, her head still pounding and she couldn't focus properly.

"I see you are up Sara my sweet, good because I've brought you some food. Shall I feed you because it's so much more romantic that way. I do apologize for not having candles."

Sara was stunned, a romantic dinner in a basement? She snorted an unhappy laugh.

"Ok Sofia, what is it you want from me, I thought we were friends and while I thank you for your efforts out in the desert, this is reprehensible and I'm leaving now," she said starkly.

As Sara started to walk past Sofia, Sofia tripped her up and she fell to the hard concrete floor, winding her.

"Sara honey, you aren't going to leave me, ever. I want us to be together forever. I love you and you know you love me, you just have to open up a bit and show it."

Sara got up off the floor and swung a fist at Sofia, missing by a mile. Sofia countered with a smile until Sara landed one on Sofia's cheekbone. Sofia staggered a bit then got angry.

"Don't you pull that all high and mighty act with me Sara Sidle."

Sofia's fist connected with Sara's stomach, doubling her up on the floor once more. When she was down Sofia dragged her to the cot and bound her hands behind her back with chains and padlocks.

"You could have had me the easy way or the hard way, sadly you chose the hard way but you will learn in time to love me. Now I have to go to work, and you miss out on food and drink for a day because of your attitude. See you later Sara my love."

"No Sofia, don't do this. Let me go and I'll let this pass, don't ruin your career and mine for a fantasy . Please just let me go." Sara was almost begging, trying to get Sofia to see sense. It didn't work.

"Sorry Sara but I love you more than Grissom ever would, and at least I say it to your face. You are now mine."

Sara was suddenly haunted by those words '_I love you more than Grissom ever would'_, they had been similar to the ones Natalie had said on that awful night.

**Can Sofia be a bitch or what? Well it's amusing to see the reverse side of an established character. Don't worry, there is no CD in this, and no groceries were harmed in the making of this story.**

**Please review. The more reviews the quicker it's updated**.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK Thanks for the reviews and I do hate to keep people waiting**

**A/N Tell me you aren't getting scared, or if you are, tell me anyway.**

Chapter 4

With that Sofia was gone, and she had to get back into CSI HQ somehow without anyone suspecting the vehicle she used. She ditched the ambulance in a bad neighbourhood and grabbed a cab, the cut on her head was healing and bruising. She needed to find out what was being done to find Sara.

She got out of the cab a good distance from the Police building and hailed a police cruiser and showed her ID. She had cleverly changed back into the clothing she wore at the start of the day and smeared it with mud.

"Hell Detective, you have half the watch out looking for you and a CSI named Sara Sidle," said the officer politely. She'd just made his day.

'_Ok look surprised and shocked_,' she thought.

"What do you mean Sara Sidle? Isn't she at the lab?"

"She went missing yesterday after Dr Grissom's car was smashed in to by a hit run driver."

"Is Grissom alright." She asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah just a broken leg and facial lacerations from the windscreen is all."

"Can you get me to Captain Jim Brass immediately please," she asked.

"No problem Detective, jump in. You don't look so hot though. How long have you been wandering around out here?"

"Save it please, just get me to Brass."

Sofia found Brass in his office and she walked in, her clothes disheveled, mud spattered and her own blood on them, not a pretty picture.

"Sofia, here sit down," he said, hastily reaching for a comfortable chair for her.

"Thanks Jim, now what's this I hear about Sara going missing. The cop who picked me up told me about some of it."

Sofia paused slightly to take out a bottle of pills and take one.

"Painkillers Jim, that's all, prescription too, just in case you're wondering,"

"Ok well someone tried to run Grissom and Sara off the road, hospitalized Grissom and Sara vanished, we suspect she was taken but no evidence was found at the scene."

"Let me guess the rest, because I was missing, it was presumed that I was either taken too, or a suspect. Well I walked away from that crash, after that it's just fuzzy and I have no idea where I went or what I did, so by all means treat me as a suspect. Who knows, maybe it was me."

Jim didn't know if she was kidding or not, but she still had to be treated carefully, essentially she had no alibi that could be confirmed.

"Go home Sofia, you are in no fit state to work, but phone your mom first, she's been running us all ragged looking for you."

"Will do Jim, see you tomorrow."

She left his office and phoned her mom, who was very relieved to hear her daughter's voice. After talking to her mom for a while she hung up and headed out to collect her police issue car. She had to get back to Sara as she hated being separated from her for so long.

The CSI team went over Sofia's crashed car in the hope of finding something to confirm her alibi. Sofia's car wasn't fitted with a digital in dash clock, instead it was an old analogue one powered by the car's battery. It fixed the time of the crash but not what Sofia did afterwards. There was still some room for doubt.

She walked inside the house and straight down to the basement where she found a helpless Sara still chained up to the wall and staring up into her face.

"So Sofia you did decide to come back to torment me some more. What do you really want, to kill me? Or as you said, love me? And for crying out loud get these chains off me, my hands are already asleep and I'm so stiff that I can't move."

"My poor Sara, if only you knew how much I really do love you, oh and by the way, I found out that the lab have no idea where you are or who has taken you but Grissom is alive and well. Now excuse me for a moment, I have to take a painkiller, then I'll come back and unchain you." She ran her hand loving through Sara's hair.

"Wait Sofia, what painkillers? You hate taking any medication, I've never known you to take so much as an aspirin."

Sofia paused to think, she did hate taking medication, so why was she using prescribed painkillers?

"No sorry Sara, can't discuss that now, have things to do, back in 5."

Sofia's strange behavior might have something to do with the medication she never usually take, hell she never even takes an aspirin if has a headache, so why now, and why aren't there any signs of some ailment, illness or injury on her.

Sara now had a theory, it was of little use, but it was a step in the right direction, if she could only talk Sofia down and to do that she had to go along with this crazy game she was playing.

Back at the lab they had received news about a certain vehicle, an ambulance, now abandoned , that had been cordoned off by police.

Nick climbed inside and sprayed certain places with luminal and found blood. Some drops were on the floor, human. Swabs were taken, the entire vehicle was printed and the prints, blood and vehicle were taken back to the lab for analysis.

Greg came back with blood results. Sara's blood.

The prints came back with results that surprised the entire team. They belonged to Sofia. She had made a mistake when dumping the vehicle. In her haste she hadn't put on her gloves until after getting into the vehicle, leaving her prints on the exterior and the driver's seat.

"Ok now Nick somehow, I don't care how, get hold of Sofia's medical records and find out which doctor she saw last and what prescriptions were written. Brass and I have a suspicion that this isn't entirely Sofia's fault. You know Sofia, she never takes meds yet now she is. it's only a theory right now but let's try and confirm or deny that theory," said Catherine.

"Right now we have to find Sofia, which shouldn't be hard as she a service issue vehicle so we can track her," replied Nick.

**Oops, guess Sofia's alibi is blown and what is Sara's theory? Does Catherine have the same one? Keep clicking that review button to find out more.**

**Please review. The more reviews the quicker it's updated**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tortured Soul**

**CBS owns CSI, I only own my own mind. **

**Chapter 5**

Sofia came back to Sara and unchained her wrists, bathed her face and arms and fed her slowly.

"Now, Sara I want you to come upstairs with me. I want to show you how much I do love you and that you don't need to be afraid of me. I want you to love me as well so we can be happy together."

"What about my job, what about my wants and needs Sofia, you say you love me, but how can I believe that after how you've treated me, chaining me up, everything. There is no trust there anymore between us, you failed me Sofia. Now you take drugs that mess you up, the Sofia I know would never do that. I don't know you now, I don't like you now. Leave me alone," Sara yelled at Sofia, not knowing how she would react. Sara needed to get the upper hand somehow, but this wasn't the way and she failed.

Sofia didn't take it well. Her love for Sara forgotten amidst the anger and rejection she's faced. She lashed out at Sara savagely, kicking and punching for all she worth. Sara fought off the initial blows and managed to land a few in return but she didn't have the strength that Sofia had. Sara went down under a hail of blows, blood gushing from her mouth, nose and cuts above her eyes. A few of the kicks landed on her ribcage leaving only black bruises, but painful all the same. Sara welcomed the blackness engulfing her. Sofia dragged her back into the basement and rechained her wrists and left her there, bleeding and unconscious, something her training would never allow normally. "Ungrateful bitch," she muttered under her breath," After all I've done for her, after all the effort she spurns me. She'll regret that decision." She locked the door behind her and went back upstairs and broke down crying. Sara really didn't love her, didn't even like her anymore. She didn't understand why. She now resigned herself to only one course of action. If she couldn't have Sara, no one could. Sara Sidle must die, and she Sofia had to do it.

"We've got a position on Sofia's car, I've got the address so let's move Jim," yelled Nick.

Nick and Brass were in one car, with Greg and Catherine following with all the kits.

"There's her car, stop here and we'll approach on foot, quietly," advised Brass.

The doors to the house were unlocked so they entered quietly, checking each room as they went. Catherine headed upstairs and stopped when she heard sobbing from behind a door. Opening the door she saw Sofia sitting on the bed crying and rocking back and forth. When Catherine was noticed Sofia started yelling at her.

"Get out, she's mine, you can't have her, GET OUT," she hit Catherine and Catherine took her down to the floor and sat on her.

"Quiet Sofia, just let it out, scream if you must, get it out of your system, work that drug out," she cooed as she would to an angry child.

"NO. Sara is mine. I have to kill Sara NOW," she screamed.

Sofia was strong but Catherine used her full weight on her as well as pinning her wrists behind her. Sofia was unable to dislodge her and was trapped.

Nick headed down to the basement and broke the door open to see something that chilled him to the bone. The sight of Sara chained up, bleeding and now regaining consciousness, was too much for him, he called for Brass who went looking for the padlock keys.

"Easy Sara, we're here, you'll be ok. We've got Sofia in custody now, she's raving," soother Nick's voice.

"Nick? I don't think it was all her fault, it's those pills, test them Nick, please," slurred Sara through broken lips.

"Ok Sara let's just get you out of here first," he replied softly as Brass brought in the keys and unlocked Sara from the wall.

Sara was helped outside and into a waiting ambulance. She was cleaned up before being rushed to hospital for further treatment.

Sofia sat in the back of a police car, handcuffed and in disgrace. She was also taken to hospital for blood tests at Sara's request.

Subsequent tests revealed that her painkillers were having the unexpected side effects similar to a hallucinogen making Sofia's actions erratic and crippling her sense of right and wrong. One of the deadlier side effects included schizophrenia and self harm. Sofia was a victim as well and was treated as such, Sara had been right, it wasn't her fault.

Sara was cleared of any breaks and only had a few cuts and bruises remaining. She was allowed to go home. For Sofia the police car faded and everything seemed blurry. All there was, was a ringing in her ears then nothing.

**Well well seems Sofia seems to be a victim. But is there more to it? I'll only tell you if you review. Last chapter to come if I get enough reviews.**

**Oh and insert reviews by clicking the review button, thanks heaps.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tortured Soul**

**Ok here is the twist, hope you like it.**

**CBS owns CSI, I only own my own mind. **

**Chapter 6**

Sofia was vaguely aware of a ringing noise followed by a banging noise but for some odd reason couldn't bring herself to investigate the noise. The banging got louder followed by a loud crash and voices, she wished it would just go away. She heard her name being called, the voices got louder and closer, but she still couldn't move either toward or away from them.

"Sofia!" yelled Sara. "She's in here, call an ambulance. Sofia hang on honey, help is coming don't try to move." Sofia was lying face down on the carpet in her own bedroom, her head felt wet and sticky.

'_Move? Sara's voice, what was happening here? What's going on?_'

"It's ok Sofia we're going to get you to hospital, get your head cleaned up, try opening your eyes for me," Sara spoke gently.

'_Funny Sara, my eyelids feel like bricks, how about I tap dance on your skull for a while. Just tell me what happened._'

"Come on Sofia, try and say something, anything, you have to try and wake up please."

'_Ok I'll try but you're not making this easy Sara_.'

Sofia opened her eyes slowly and winced at the bright light, she recognized her bedroom.

"Sara?"

"We're here Sofia, what happened? What do you remember?"

"Nothing, why am I in my bedroom? My head hurts and I'm cold, so cold, and I think I had this weird dream. Won't someone tell me what's happening before I totally freak out?"

"We aren't sure yet honey, let's get you to hospital then we'll follow the evidence."

'_Ok well that sums it up, I'm no better off than I was before, I still know nothing_.'

"Sara, I can't move and I don't know why, I'm hurting all over but I just can't move to find out why. Tell me what's wrong."

A tear ran down her face and shock had set in hard, she was on the verge of panicking.

"Ok Sofia, I'll level with you, but I'm no doctor, your leg looks broken, you were passed out on the floor with a gash in your head, as for the rest, I don't honestly know but don't panic we'll work it out ok?"

"Yeah ok, and thanks for being honest with me."

Paramedics loaded her into the ambulance and rushed her into the hospital where she was assessed and taken into surgery.

Sara sat outside in the waiting room with Captain Curtis while the rest of the team processed Sofia's home.

Doctor Richards came into the waiting room. "Sofia Curtis' family?"

"I'm her mother, Doctor, please tell me the news, you can speak in front of CSI Sidle here, she is like family."

"Your daughter has a broken leg, head trauma, as for lack of motive skills, there is no physical evidence of paralysis but it could be due to spinal bruising or the head trauma and will probably be temporary."

"Thank you Doctor."

**HOURS LATER**

Sofia woke up with her mother sitting next to her. 'Mom? How long have you been sitting there?"

"Oh about five hours I guess, how do you feel?"

"Sore, I still don't remember what happened and I still can't move."

"They are piecing it together back at the lab, as for movement, the doctors say it's only temporary due to the head trauma or bruising of your spine, it'll pass."

Sara chose that moment to walk into the room and had a smile on her face.

"Ya know Sofia, I always knew you were a bit clumsy but this took the cake." Her smile faded."You nearly killed yourself without really trying. As you look somewhat perplexed, I'll elaborate, firstly you tripped on a loose edge of carpet, the same piece I told you to get fixed, and fell head first down the stairs, broke your leg, gashed your head but remained conscious enough to drag yourself upstairs to get your cell, we found it under your bed inches from your hand. Then you passed out and judging by the call you did manage to make to your Mom, you were passed out for at least 4 hours. The call went to your mom's voicemail then she called us. Any of that sound familiar?"

"Nope none of it, at least not yet, perhaps it will come back to me later. Thanks Sara."

"You said you had a weird dream, want to tell me about it?"

"Well it's probably not a good idea, it was more of a nightmare and I'd rather forget it, it was rather painful."

Sara knew the signs, she had put up that front often enough, and knew better than argue so she let the subject drop.

"The guys want to drop by tomorrow but I'll be back in two days, I have an errand to run, one that should have been done a long time ago."

Sara never said where she went but one or two of her colleagues could guess, it was still a very painful area for Sara and Sofia's mention of the dream had forced her to take this trip to clear some of her demons.

Sofia had movement back when she came back and her memories were returning with frightening rapidity. The two of them found themselves drawn to each other because of bad experiences and formed a solid friendship.

Sofia struggled with the memory of her nightmare so she wrote it all in a book and added a note to it.

'Sara, this was my nightmare, I had to write it down before I went crazy. I'm sorry but I had no control over this but I wanted to level with you, now I can stop going crazy. Don't worry, I love ya like a sister but that's all. Sofia.'

She posted it to Sara and prayed.

Sofia's front doorbell rang a few days later, it was Sara. She wasn't sure whether she should answer or not. She gritted her teeth and opened the door.

"Hi Sara, I guess I have some explaining to do."

"Actually Sofia, there is nothing to explain, you had head trauma and that was the coping mechanism, it doesn't alter anything because you had an awful dream but I am glad you told me, if we can't rely on our friends who can we rely on. Now how about we go get some breakfast, I'm starving."

"Yeah I'd like that."

The two of them drawn together by work and now by some bad experiences opened up to each other and Sara also aired some of her worst nightmares. They both felt a lot better.

All Sofia's worries had flown and she was safe with a good friend, the darkness left behind. Both of them did wonder however, could they ever be more than just friends and 'sisters'. Only time would tell.

The End

**Yeah I know I left one or two gaps deliberately…for your imagination to fill in. If you figure it out let me know. *evil laugh***

**If you liked it or were disappointed I'd still like to know.**

**Oh and insert reviews by clicking the review button, thanks heaps.**


End file.
